There is known an information output apparatus, such as a car navigation system, that displays the position of the car housing the car navigation system and a map with a route to the car's destination.
There are two different types of the car navigation systems from the viewpoint of installation of the device including their monitors. One is an in-dash installation type of device, including monitor, which is installed in the dashboard like a car audio system. The other is an on-dash installation type in which the device, including its monitor, is mounted on top of the dashboard.
In both cases, it is necessary to wire a ground line and power lines that include at least one battery line, through which the electrical current always flows, and an accessory line, through which the electrical current flows only when the accessory switch of the car is in the ON state, in order to supply electrical power to the car navigation system. PTL 1 discloses an on-dash installation type car navigation system.